


WynDolls + Squad Tattoos

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Personal disclaimer: I don't mean to perpetuate a falsehood that you can/ should get a tattoo while intoxicated. But it was too cute an imagined scene to look past.





	WynDolls + Squad Tattoos

     "What do you mean got a  _tattoo?_  You, who can't commit to a  _ringtone_ for more than a couple days, got a tattoo?" Dolls' head was  _pounding_ , and he still laughed. They'd started off with a flask at the station, and against his better or even decent judgement, the night progressed. "Well, what is it of? And where's my shirt?"   
  
     Dolls had woken up on Wynonna Earp's bedroom floor, in a makeshift bed of piled blankets and pillows that told him nothing had  _happened_ , maybe to his relief. Maybe to his disappointment. When his head stopped yelling at him, maybe he could figure that out. Assessing the situation seemed like the safest bet to him.   
  
    " _Oh!_ " Wynonna squeaked, eyeing a bandage on Doll's left shoulder as he turned around. "Oh my god, don't um... don't panic, but I think you got one, too."   
  
    Dolls couldn't understand how she was  _squeaking_ , he could feel his brain practically throbbing out of his skull.   
  
    " _I_ would remember-" He winced as Wynonna yanked off the bandage quick, laughing heartily. "Well?" He sighed.   
  
    "Oh boy. So... where are your guns? Just um, just um, let me see your hands, okay? Because I'm sure you're gonna blame this on  _me_ , and if you kill the  _Heir_ , you never end the curse, right? Right, Dolls?" She was giggling, standing up on the bed. It  _was_ cute.   
  
     "Oh,  _god_ , did we get matching tattoos? Let me see yours." He turned to her, his shirt still loose in his hands, definitely not on. If possible, his head panged worse.  
  
   For a second, Wynonna was met with rippled muscles, where she made prolonged eye contact with the contours of Dolls' body before she tore her eyes up to his face. Swinging her arm around she angled her shoulder so he could see the tattoo on her upper arm.   
  
    " _Wyndolls?_ With a... is that  _Peacemaker?_ " Inching closer, he traced the picture with his thumb before he had an idea. Pulling back to lick his thumb, he smudged his saliva over her arm, smudging the tiny black gun and curlequed font. He laughed in relief, catching Wynonna in a faux pout. "Can't believe I almost had a dead deputy on my hands. They wouldn't have even been able to identify you by the fake-ass tattoo. Come on, wash this off me."  
  
     Wynonna bit her lip, fighting a bad thought of her tongue on his back. As it was, she let her fingers tickle his shoulder blade with her spit. She worked her fingertips in swirly circles until only a trace of a smudge was visible.   
  
    "Shame, that's the only trouble we got in last night." Her tone was mournful, though she didn't continue the thought.  
  
    Sobering up, Dolls put his shirt back over his head, breaking their touch like it was painful.   
  
    "Yeah....yeah."


End file.
